


A Mistletoe Kiss

by NegativeNorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Famous Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Stiles Stilinski Wears Glasses, Writer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeNorth/pseuds/NegativeNorth
Summary: Stiles is heading home for Christmas and his dad wasn't able to pick him up at the airport so someone else has to instead.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 250
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	A Mistletoe Kiss

“I told you, dad, you’ll have to settle for the early release copy.” Stiles said. He was pacing back and forth, waiting for his flight to arrive so he can get back home in time for Christmas. It was bad enough he had been screwed over with his flight delaying a few hours to ruin his chance of getting connecting flights because of a snowstorm but hopefully he’ll squeak on in just before Christmas Eve ends. If he hadn’t had to come out here to meet with his editor in-person about the first book in the new Starlit Snow series (He had wanted to call it The Adventures of Billy Bob and Bobby Bill but was cruelly shut down. He would’ve found a way eventually to call the two men those names, not his fault deadlines exist.)

“I think I deserve to find out what happens to Drake. That was downright cruel of you, leaving that last book off where the prince found out Drake had been lying to him all this time about who he is.” His dad, John, said. Stiles could imagine the face he was making, the stern look that has made some newer deputies fear him but hasn’t worked on Stiles since he was a teen. Repetitive use of it through the years had removed any power it had once had on Stiles as a little kid.

“That was your fault! You’re the one that mentioned wanting to see what happens when the truth comes out and even suggested that cliffhanger when I was in the middle of writing a different plot for the next book of the series. I trashed all that hard work to do the reveal in this new book instead of later on in the series. My editor was threatening my Star Wars collection, even the signed DVDs! Now we’re boarding soon so who should I expect to pick me up at the gate since you’re too busy with a case and abandoned your favorite son to the cruel whims of fate?” Stiles made sure to whine the last sentence in the most annoying way he loved to use on his dad.

John sighed at the sound, then replied, “It isn’t cruel, I’m having Derek Hale pick you up. Remember, the guy you drooled about when you saw him on that skype call? He couldn’t look at me without blushing for weeks after some of the stuff you said out loud. I had to pull him aside to get him to stop and we got to talking about you. I made sure to tell him all of your faults and flaws but I think that just made him more interested, not less like I had hoped.”

“That isn’t fair, anyone would drool over someone that gorgeous. And he should take the compliments since he must get those every day and conveniently forget about them when he picks me up so it isn’t awkward. And you talked to him about me but you gave me nothing to work with here! If you’ve done the work to charm him with the Stilinski charm, you could at least have thrown me a bone about the guy. All I know is his name is Derek Hale, the guy works for you and about the fire that almost killed his family. He doesn’t even have a Facebook for me to stalk him on!”

“Because the last time I told you about a deputy in detail, he ended up in one of your series as the person that died first. It was suspicious how accurate you were describing the guy’s physical features so I take it you found him on Facebook?”

“Well he sounded like an ass since you were usually complaining about that guy. Don’t lie, you threw a party when he transferred to another area. Now I’ve got to go, love you, dad!”

“Love you too, kid.” John said, call ending. Stiles put his phone away, readjusted his glasses, grabbed his suitcase and boarded the plane. A few more hours and he’d be home at last and in time for Christmas. 

Stiles walked out of the gate with his luggage rolling behind him, looking around for Derek Hale. He hoped the guy wouldn’t make him sit and stew for a while as payback for the embarrassing comments, it’s not his fault the man’s ass in the deputy uniform would make even angels weep and he blurted out that very thing to his dad on that tragic skype call. Perfection like that requires forewarning to protect Stiles’ bisexual heart. Speaking of perfection, he finally spotted the deputy, not in uniform but a soft-looking sweater with thumbholes. It was beautifully ugly with a terrible approximation of a wolf with antlers and a red nose and the best part is it looked handmade. It wasn’t the cheap capitalist ugly sweater that some child had probably slaved away in some sweatshop on but was a gift from some old lady, maybe his grandma. His grandma was still alive, right? Stiles think she had gifted the police station sweaters one year but doesn’t remember what his dad had done with his ugly sweater.

Never mind, the guy had spotted him and was heading for him, something hidden behind his back. He pulled it out when Stiles was close enough to make it out through his smudged glasses. _Welcome back, Mischief,_ it read. Someone had obviously blabbed about that nickname and Stiles would make them rue the day they thought to tell the guy gifted enough to pull off ugly sweaters about that nickname. Knowing his luck? Stiles figured his dad probably is the culprit and could only pray he hadn’t gotten into the more embarrassing childhood stories with the guy. The thing with the pickle and toothpaste was a dare from Scott and Stiles won’t back down from a dare.

“Stiles? I was told to look for the skinny guy about my height with ugly old-man glasses and you fit.”

“I will have you know these glasses are a classic look. It is not my fault philistines think they’re ugly. And you’re Derek, right? My dad would murder me if I somehow found the wrong guy and followed him out and got murdered for it.”

“Your dad mentioned that very thing as a possibility.”

“He’ll regret that, I’ll make sure to remember that for Christmas dinner when the pie is served. See if I let him have two slices as a Christmas miracle.” Stiles looked around while they talked, watching the mass of people slowly flow around their small bubble.

“Let’s go.” Derek said. He grabbed Stiles’ luggage without prompting and walked away. Stiles stared at the display of beautiful muscular glory, those biceps straining against the sweater, the subtle shift of back muscles, someone save Stiles because this guy is going to kill him with hotness. He shook his head (and visions of what might be _under_ the sweater) and ran to catch up to the guy.

“No need to be a Grinch, any reason for the abrupt sour mood, Mr. Sourwolf?” Stiles said.

“I wasn’t able to take any time off and got stuck here instead of going with my family on the yearly Christmas vacation. And sourwolf?” Derek said.

“Shit, I didn’t expect that. Sorry to hear about that and sourwolf because you are acting Grinch-like and your shirt has a wolf on it.”

“It’s okay, being surrounded by them all is smothering since they even get the aunts, uncles, and cousins together. It’s an army by that point, most of us only see each other for Thanksgiving and Christmas and don’t talk the rest of the year. Main issue is I’m going to be hearing about this for years, Matt still gets shit for missing aunt Gretchen’s daughters first Christmas and that was years ago. Even Laura somehow got off this year and I want to know how she pulled that off considering she always gets stuck with the holiday shifts at the hospital.”

“Laura’s your older sister and Matt is your brother, right?”

“Yeah, her and Matt are first and second, then there’s me, Meredith and Cora. It’s a madhouse just with them, add in all the other kids and it gets to be too much. I’m glad to have an excuse, it’ll be peaceful this year.”

“Not a bad thing to want some peace and quiet. I need that sometimes when I’m working on certain scenes, usually I need the noise and chaos so I live in coffeeshops when deadlines are near.” They had just left the airport building and were walking to wherever Derek had parked, hopefully close by. Stiles hadn’t slept well on the plane because of a crying baby next to him, he thought those clichés only lived in trope-filled books but obviously they became a cliché for a reason. A long walk would drain his reserves he needs for when he gets home and sees everyone since it’ll be night by then, hopefully they will still be up.

“Your dad mentioned that you write for a living. You any good?” Derek smirked. He brushed his arm against Stiles, most likely by chance because that sounded flirty to Stiles and there’s no way that Greek god would do it with him.

Stiles sputtered when the sentence registered. He glared at the smirking asshole walking next to him, arms barely contained in the sweater as they shifted with the suitcase, trying to distract him from the more important things, like defending himself and his honor as an author. “I’ll have you know I am a bestselling author and have gotten multiple books on the NYT bestselling list. Am I any good?” Stiles scoffs. “I am so good. Surely you’ve read the Dreamdark series?”

“Never heard of it.” Derek said. His face was blank until he saw Stiles had stopped walking with him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide since even Lydia had read them and her standards were insane for literature, she had even said as much to him. Derek smirked again. “Of course, I have. Any chance I can get one of those advanced copies your dad brags about?” The pair picked up the pace, getting close to where an old mom van was parked that Derek was aimed right at, luckily nearby. It was cluttered with all kinds of junk, kids’ toys scattered in the back, a few stickers on it with one from each holiday around this time.

“Sorry, those go to my dad, Scott and his mom and Lydia would murder me with her stilettoes if I don’t give her one.” Stiles looked between Derek and the car as Derek unlocked the trunk and threw his suitcase in, shoving it between two boxes bursting with kids’ toys. “Surely you don’t drive that thing, it feels like the thing a mother of 4 would drive around and show off to all the other neighborhood moms at their PTO meetings.”

“It’s the only thing left here. Laura took the Camaro and my mom and dad both took the other cars with them since they were on food and kid duty. This is just one of the many little ways they will get back at me for missing out on the party.”

“Sounds like it isn’t worth missing if they do that stuff as revenge.” They finished loading up and Derek drove them away.

“It is worth it. If I have to hear aunt Cecilia ask when I’ll ‘settle down with a good boy or girl’ one more time, I’m packing up and living as a hermit in the woods. Laura already has enough kids for all of us but still she bugs Cora and me about relationships.”

Stiles gave him a once-over, especially looking at his stubbled face. “Grow out a beard and I can see you pulling off the mountain man look.” Stiles pictured it and Derek would look hot as burning. Derek squinted at him with suspiciously red ears, Stiles’ face must have given something away when he saw them, before smoothing it over to a grin. “C’mon dude, surely you got people lining up to save you from your aunt? Hell, I’d join the line if so.”  
“I doubt you’d survive dealing with them all. Imagine a family of people as nosy as you are about your dad’s diet, according to the Sheriff.”

“I will have you know; I torment him out of love and a desire for him to live to retire and see any grandkids I might ever have.”

“Do you plan to have kids?” Derek said.

“Sure, dude. More than one, growing up as an only child gets lonely at times. I love Scott like a brother but he has to go home to Melissa _sometimes._ He can’t just live with us all the time though we tried so many times. How about you?”

“I grew up with a big family, I’d want them to have siblings if I ever had kids. I’m surprised you and Scott didn’t get your own house to live in, if I hadn’t seen him with Allison, I’d have sworn you two were gone on each other.”

“Sounds like we’re on our way to a married life if we’re already having the kid talk, dude.” Stiles joked. “And you are not the first to say that, Allison kept looking at Scott funny when they were just friends because she thought he was with me. Took Christmas for her to realize there was nothing there.”

“Then calling me dude is grounds for divorce.” Derek’s face was smiling as he said it. “I don’t get how she never noticed how much he liked her, he has a _face_ he makes when thinking of her. I’m pretty sure it scares the animals at his work more than a needle.”

“Not cool, man. Would you rather I call you what I said earlier, sourwolf? It fits you well when you ruin the fun. Enough about Scott, what about you?” Stiles said. If Derek smirking was dangerous for Stiles’ health, Derek smiling was something to cherish. Stiles figured it was too early but he already wanted to see Derek smiling more often and not just the smirks he had worn. Derek turned on the radio to a random Christmas station and the conversation drifted off from there. They talked about favorite Christmas movies (Home Alone, of course.), favorite Christmas songs, “All I want for Christmas is a classic, Derek.” “It’s overplayed to hell, shut up, Stiles.” They even got to favorite Christmas memories, “I keep the picture of the three of us in my first book. I think she’d be proud that I got so far from her giving me a notebook and pen for Christmas.” “Laura and Cora teamed up to do Christmas dinner that year and both burned it all so badly we had to get takeout. It was the best Christmas ever.”

They passed the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign with Derek slowing down to match the speed limit exactly. “What, afraid your cop buddies are going to pull you over if you go a mile over?” Stiles said.

“More like afraid your dad will pull me over and read us both the riot act about safe driving.” Derek said.

“Shit, that is scary. Okay, keep obeying the law. My dad will love you if you tell him I said that.”

They pulled into the driveway of the Stilinski house, John’s cruiser and Melissa’s car already there. Nobody was outside but the lights in the house were on. “What, where is the welcoming committee?” Stiles said.

“Inside.” Derek said.

“And why are they not coming out to welcome their beloved son home? I’ll be filing a complaint at the police department over this treatment. Surely this is some form of child neglect.” Stiles walked through the door and headed to the kitchen, Derek following closely behind. They were greeted with the table set up for a very late dinner and John, Melissa, and Scott all chatting away at the kitchen counter. The group turned as one when Stiles opened the door loudly, Derek’s quick work preventing it from banging against the wall.

Scott gestured at them to stop and pointed up above them. “Stop right there. You got to pay the toll, both of you, dudes.” Stiles and Derek looked up, saw the mistletoe and turned to each other. Stiles was totally getting Scott an awesome after-Christmas gift to thank him for an on-point wingman. Even without Stiles saying a thing, Scott knew right away he wanted to make a move on Derek.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, dude. Scott’s making that toll thing up.” Stiles tried to give Derek an out in case the guy was uncomfortable about being put on the spot. He had been fidgeting after seeing the mistletoe but he hadn’t looked away from Stiles’ face. In the right light, Stiles would say he was blushing but surely that was his imagination running away from him again.

“Given how many times you guys used it on me and Melissa, having it turned on you is fair play, right, Melissa?” John said.

“Sounds right to me. I lost track how many times you two tried to parent-trap us together.” Melissa said.

“We will be brothers eventually, we just thought we’d speed things along!” Stiles defended him and Scott. 

Derek reached out and put his hand against Stiles’ face. He leaned forward and stopped and said quietly, “This okay with you?”

“More than okay with me, big guy.” Stiles closed the gap and they kissed.

While the duo was focused on kissing each other, the rest turned back to continue the conversation that had been going on before they got there. “Pay up, Sheriff. I told you the mistletoe would work. Laura told me all about how her brother was pining away and Stiles has a type and Derek fits it to a T.”

“I’m not sure why I doubted you, it worked on Scott and Allison too that first Christmas they both came over. God knows it would take a Christmas miracle to get you and her together, Scott. Where is Allison anyway?”

“She had to do dinner with her family, her father _still_ hates me.”

Derek and Stiles parted, eyes glowing from the dim light hitting just right. “Merry Christmas, Derek. Want to stay and celebrate a Stilinski Christmas to make up for missing a Hale one?”

“Gladly, Stiles.”


End file.
